The invention relates to beverage dispensing apparatus and particularly to apparatus for dispensing a dye with a beverage being dispensed into glasses or other containers. One application for such apparatus is to dispense green dye into individual glasses or pitchers on Saint Patrick's Day. It is common practice to add green dye to kegs of beer in many lounges on such occasions. This approach may limit the bartender from supplying beer that is not green when the contents of the keg have been colored and may result in green beer being left over after Saint Patrick's day has passed.
It will be understood that the invention is not solely limited to adding green dye and that other colors may be added on other occasions that are significant for other nationalities as well as other occasions. Such other occasions may be secular such Valentines day or even commercial functions such as trade shows.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that will allow the bartender to selectively add a dye to a given glass or pitcher.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus that will also work with soda dispensing apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that may be easily be retrofitted to existing beer and soda dispensing apparatus.